A Nova Federação
by luizmenezes
Summary: Histórico:150 anos se passaram desde que a invasão Borg foi repelida com o sacrifício de quase todo o império romulano. Os Borgs ainda existem, mas não mais no sentido de uma coletividade. Existem agora clãs de borgs mas não são mais uma unidade depois q
1. A Nova Federação Capítulo 0

A Nova Federação

Histórico:

150 anos se passaram desde que a invasão Borg foi repelida com o sacrifício de quase todo o império romulano. Os Borgs ainda existem, mas não mais no sentido de uma coletividade. Existem agora clãs de borgs mas não são mais uma unidade depois que foram contaminados pelo egocentrismo de Lore, irmão de Data. Data por sua vez, sobreviveu no corpo de B4 depois de destruir a Scimitar romulana e impedir a morte de Jean-Luc Picard. Picard por sua vez continuou na Enterprise depois de sua reforma por mais dois anos e aposentou-se da frota indo para Baku viver com Anij. Ao longo dos anos ele foi se isolando da frota e não se tem mais notícias dele atualmente. B4 depois de 60 anos atingiu o mesmo nível de conhecimento que Data possuia e conforme seu antecessor ainda almeja entender a alma humana. B4 que passou a assumir o nome de Data é capitão da Enterprise-L Classe Centauro. A Classe Centauro segue as mesmas especificações da classe Sovereign porém é 20 maior em termos de dimensões e pessoal, conforme suas antecessoras é a nave de comando da frota.

Depois de 30 anos de calma, em meados de 2480 os Kevlanos apareceram no setor alpha da galaxia. Os Kevlanos são uma raça bélica que visa apenas a conquista, tal qual os antigos vikings da terra. São grandes. A altura média de um Kevlano é 1,90m e pesam em média 120kg, possuem pele morena e cabelos loiros. As naves dos kevlanos lembram grandes barcos com apendices superiores e inferiores tais como velas de um navio. A menor nave identificada como Kevlana tinha 500 metros de comprimento e 230 de largura por 200 de altura. Com tripulações de 700 kevlanos e armas equivalentes as dos dominions eles conquistaram diversos planetas da periferia inexplorada da galáxia antes de adentrarem o setor a pouco mais de 100 anos. Foram 30 anos de luta, com auxílio de todas as raças dos setores alpha e beta para conseguir uma trégua. A federação foi reduzida em 40 de seu efetivo e a terra quase foi invadida mas agora depois de quase 100 anos a federação se levantou e conseguiu se estabelecer como potência galática. As novas tecnologias compartilhadas e os recursos técnicos obtidos através de estudos e pesquisas nos permitiram que a humanidade cria-se uma nova frota com equipamento mais eficiente e com novas idéias e ideais. A elite da frota se baseia num grupo de naves experimentais que terão por objetivo pesquisar, explorar, guarnecer e unificar os planetas ao longo da galáxia conhecida e desconhecida a se expandir.

A nave capitânea desta nova frota é a USS Capricórnio. Sua missão é solidificar a presença terrestre no setor alpha e garantir que os Kevlanos e qualquer outra raça bélica não possa ameaçar a Terra e a Federação. Este é o início de uma nova Jornada.

A nave

USS Capricórnio - Class: ZODIAC - NCC 3001

Comprimento: 900 metros Envergadura: 500 metros Altura: 300 metros

A Classe Zodiac assemelha-se a classe Sovereign porém é maior em suas dimensões e especificações técnicas.

Tripulação: 1200 (800 tripulantes e 400 membros da USS MTEC - Marine Troopers Elite Command)

Motor de Dobra Padrão e Motor de Transdobra

Defletores: Campo de Força Primário e Sistema de Controle de Defletor, sistema de escudos Multi-fásico.

Naves Auxiliares:

10 Shuttlepods de várias classes

30 caças de ataque experimentais (2 tripulantes c/escudos multifásicos, torpedos de protons e phasers multi-fásicos)

10 naves de transporte de tropas (capacidade de 30 pessoas e equipamentos)

1 Iate do Capitão (Mark 3)

Missão padrão: 10 anos Recomendação de revisão em doca: a cada 21 anos

Armamento

50 Trilhos de Phaser Tipo XV

20 Lançadores de Torpedos Quantum/Proton

Sistemas:

Computador Principal: M-61 Processador Bio-Neural Gelpack Isolinear VIII

Naves existentes: USS Capricórnio, USS Escorpião (em construção)

Personagens Principais:

Capitão: James Iron Eagle

Origem: Terra

Nacionalidade: Navajo

Idade: 37 anos

Altura: 1,87 m

Peso: 100kg

Data de nascimento: 20/12/2560

Descendente de um dos últimos chefes navajos existentes na Terra, eximio no arco e flecha e na luta corpo a corpo, especialista em eletrônica e robótica. Formado em primeiro lugar no ano 2582 na academia de frota estelar. Serviu por 3 anos como alferes na USS Barracuda e chegou a posição de capitão de nave estelar aos 30 anos após resistir durante 72 horas com um esquadrão de 12 homens no planeta Belannus IV que estava sendo atacado por mais de 20 naves dos piratas Harkonianos. Assumiu a nave USS Harpia Classe Galaxy em 2592. Tirou uma licença de 3 meses enquanto sua nave passa por reformas na Base Mckinley. Encontra-se em terras da reserva navajo onde seus pais nasceram.

Primeiro-oficial: Janet Paris (Terráquea)

Bisneta de B'Elanna Torres e Tom Paris. Apesar de ser apenas 20 klingon, apresenta rompantes de irritação tal qual sua bisavó. Impulsiva e inteligente. Treinada em diplomacia e técnicas avançadas de combate. Conhece todo tipo de armamento klingon e terrano e sabe utilizar qualquer arma branca de ambas as raças.

Oficial de Ciências: T'Prin (Vulcana)

Apesar de negar, é parente de t'pal membro do governo vulcano que foi juíza no quase casamento de Spock e T'Pring. Lógica e precisa em suas deduções, vivi em conflito com o capitão pois apesar da doutrinação vulcana é atraída por ele.

Médico Chefe: Andrull Lock (Kitiano)

Kitia é um planeta onde a raça principal do planeta possui quatro braços. Com estatura média de 1,80 e resistente a altas pressões, altitudes e profundidades. Os Kitianos possuem uma inteligência acima da média e dois cérebros distintos. Um dos cérebros é puramente matemático e lógico o que permite aprendizado rápido e preciso de qualquer informação e o outro é puramente instintivo. Lockhart possui o conhecimento médico e científico de mais de 200 planetas nos quatro quadrantes da galáxia e aceitou ingressar na USS Capricórnio desde que fosse como médico chefe.

Engenheiro-chefe: Mark Gutierrez (Terráqueo)

Filho de espanhóis adotou o espaço como refúgio após brigar com os pais tendo fugido de casa e ingressado na frota aos 15 anos. Serviu como auxiliar de engenharia na USS Nova e atingiu o grau de engenheiro-chefe aos 23 anos. Hoje com 40 anos serve na USS Capricórnio desde seu lançamento conhecendo cada parafuso e solda.

Chefe de Segurança: Krull (Klingon)

Especialista em combate corpo a corpo e responsável pelo treinamento interno do pessoal, bem como do treinamento da equipe de segurança Klingon/Cardassiana que passou a ser adotada depois do tratado de paz. Possui uma prótese biopositrônica no lugar da mão direita que lhe permite acessar e controlar as armas da nave diretamente pelo pensamento.

Piloto: Luthor (Capellano)

Com dois metros de altura, ágil e de mente aguçada. Luthor é excelente piloto e já tirou "Iron Eagle" de algumas enrascadas quando era piloto da USS Harpia.

Alferes Satin (Bajorano)

Pacífico e inteligente. QI elevado e tendência a se meter em encrencas. Já resolveu alguns problemas em vários setores da nave se destacando por nunca se fazer notar até ser chamado para resolver.

Tenente-Coronel Jeffrey Wincott (Chefe da equipe da USS Marine Tropers)

Inglês de nascimento. Vem de uma longa estirpe militar e não aceita ser promovido para continuar no campo de batalha. Especialista em armas e táticas. Coordena e organiza os trezentos membros da MTEC da USS Capricórnio com força e honestidade. Dedicado ao extremo e iniciou sua presença na Nave com um pequeno conflito de liderança junto ao Capitão Eagle.

Equipe principal (Martinez, Vlak, Yassef, Pieter, Shang, T'pak e Klatuu)

Membros do Esquadrão 52, sobreviveram ao massacre de Cintarus VII e foram escolhidos para formar o grupo de elite da MTEC chefiados por Wincott. Uma mistura de raças terrestres e alienígenas (Mexicano, Codiano, Arkaniano, Russo, Chines, Vulcano e Klingon)

Jarod Kraken

Lider do Clã Kraken. Responsável pelo massacre de vinte e sete planetas em três sistemas planetários. Com 30 anos, nasceu durante uma batalha entre clãs onde seu pai e sua mãe foram mortos. Viveu como escravo no Clã Razak e aos 20 anos matou o lider Jev Razak e todos os seus parentes vivos. Resgatou o restante dos sobreviventes de seu Clã e em 10 anos tornou-se o mais temido e impiedoso dos Kevlanos possuindo a maior frota de sua raça, 750 naves diversas. Participa da maioria dos ataques de sua frota. Sua nave com 1200 metros e tripulação de 2000 kevlanos da elite Kraken é conhecida como Ghost Ship II.


	2. A Nova Federação Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1 – A Partida

O sinal de alerta tocou. James Eagle levantou-se rapidamente e em menos de 30 segundos estava vestido e sentado em sua cadeira gritando ordens.

- Levantar Escudos Sr. Satin.

- Escudos ativados Capitão. – respondeu o alferes Satin que estava nos controles.

- Ativar Feisers e Torpedos Sr. Krull.

- Todas as armas preparadas Sr. – respondeu o Tenente Krull

- Sr. Luthor, preparar manobras evasivas.

- Sim senhor. Sistemas preparados. – respondeu o Piloto.

Na tela principal estavam 3 naves Kevlanas. Antes que a resposta do piloto fosse concluída, a nave sofreu dois impactos. A ponte estremeceu e alguns circuitos explodiram.

- Disparar feisers em carga máxima na nave da esquerda. – ordenou o capitão. – Torpedos nas demais naves.

A ordem foi cumprida, porém, o efeito não foi o esperado. A primeira nave sofreu avarias leves e parte de seus escudos ficaram avariados. Podiam ser vistos pequenos rasgos na lateral esquerda da nave indicando ruptura de escudos. Esta nave ainda foi capaz de revidar de forma violenta com dois torpedos que abriram o casco da nave do deck 7 ao 14. A segunda nave levou uma salva de torpedos diretamente no corpo principal onde se supunha estar localizada a ponte e um enorme rombo podia ser visto, porém esta também revidou com duas salvas de rais que separaram a nacele esquerda da nave. O piloto lutou com os controles para estabilizar a nave. A terceira porém teve menos sorte. Explodiu 20 segundos após ser atingida por 6 torpedos. Apesar disso, tiveram tempo de disparar dois torpedos que atingiram o corpo principal da nave e a ponte de comando. Com o impacto a estação de armas explodiu e Krull foi arremessado na parede oposta quebrando o pescoço. A lateral direita da ponte desapareceu e o buraco que surgiu, sugou o Piloto e o alferes. Se o capitão não estivesse se segurando em sua cadeira teria sido arremessado para o espaço logo atrás deles. O rombo foi vedado pelo campo de força de segurança que restabeleceu a atmosfera e a gravidade. Eagle ainda teve tempo de se levantar antes de ser atingido pela claridade ofuscante da explosão de sua nave.

A sirene tocou e as luzes se acenderam. No lado esquerdo da ponte semidestruída uma porta se abriu e o almirante Rayback entrou junto com seu assistente.

Inadmissível! – gritou o almirante. Como isso foi possível. Uma nave destruída em menos de 1 minuto e nem conseguiu destruir as naves atacantes.

Senhor, - disse Eagle. – Esta nave está obsoleta. Isso nunca ocorreria a bordo da Capricórnio.

Como pode dizer isso capitão. Esta era uma nave da classe Galáxia e pode fazer frente a uma nave de combate romulana camuflada sem problemas.

Senhor, - respondeu Eagle novamente. – apesar disso ela é obsoleta. Os escudos não são resistentes o suficiente. Os torpedos não têm a carga necessária e os feiseres só possuem 5 da capacidade dos disruptores padrão da Capricórnio. E além disso um holograma não age como um ser vivo senhor.

A frota está preocupada Capitão Eagle. Sua nave ainda está em testes e não queremos que ela saia sem a capacidade completa.

Senhor, se me for permitido acompanhar os preparativos poderemos sair em 5 dias.

O Senhor tem uma semana e faremos um teste de campo com outras naves para testar as capacidades da Capricórnio. Dispensado.

Sim senhor. – Eagle despediu-se e saiu rapidamente rumo aos elevadores.

Eagle iniciou sua avaliação de pessoal e equipamentos necessários para preparar a Nave. O primeiro dia correu tranquilo com a revisão de motores e armas e começaram a instalação do novo sistema de escudos defensivos. Não gostou muito da quantidade de equipamento bélico que estaria carregando, incluindo os novos caças da MTEC, mas sabia que seriam muito úteis em combate. Esperava ter problemas só no momento em que estivesse com quase tudo pronto, mas seu desejo infelizmente não foi atendido. Estava distraído lendo os relatórios de manutenção e acabou dando um encontrão no Tenente-Coronel Jeffrey Wincott.

- Ops! Não sabe que é perigoso andar enquanto está lendo, idi... – foi falando Wincott sem notar que era um superior que estava a sua frente. – Desculpe senhor. Não vi que era o senhor.

- E quem sou eu tenente-coronel...Wincott – leu Eagle na pequena plaqueta presa ao uniforme do mesmo.

- Capitão James Iron Eagle da nave Estelar Capricórnio senhor.

- Bem Tenente, já que fomos apresentados devidamente, pode relaxar. Pelo que sei estaremos compartilhando o comando durante a nossa missão e o senhor está encarregado da equipe que irá embarcar na Capricórnio no final da semana.

- Sim senhor minha equipe está sempre preparada. Nós sempre cumprimos nossas ordens de maneira eficiente e eficaz. Estava inclusive trazendo algumas modificações que acho que podem ser providenciadas antes de nosso embarque. – disse Wincott passando um pad para Eagle.

O capitão leu cuidadosamente e não pode evitar uma gargalhada. – Senhor Wincott o senhor bebeu?

- Não senhor, por que?

- A Capricórnio é uma nave de exploração e pesquisa. O armamento que foi requisitado é mais que suficente para destruir um pequeno planeta e o senhor me entrega uma lista que faz a nave se transformar numa frota de cubos borgs com duas vezes mais efetivo militar que o desejado. Impossível! O efetivo está definido e nenhuma arma a mais será carregada.

- Senhor, devo discordar desta atitude. Meus homens precisam estar preparados para qualquer eventualidade e o que foi estipulado não atende as minhas necessidades.

- Acho que o senhor não entendeu. A tripulação da Capricórnio, o efetivo militar da Capricórnio e os equipamentos necessários para o bom desempenho da Capricórnio já estão definidos e não há seus homens, há tripulantes da nave e por acaso eu sou o Capitão. Então, antes que eu mude de idéia e peça que um novo comandante seja designado para cuidar do efetivo militar, é melhor o senhor se posicionar direito.

- Discordo senhor. Em caso de guerra o militar de maior patente presente na nave assume o comando imediato de suas funções e executa as ordens estabelecidas.

- Não na minha nave moço. Seja qual for o problema, a menos que eu morra e a imediato também, acho pouco provável que você assuma o comando da nave. Agora se me der licença, apresente-se com o resto da tripulação em dois dias para apresentações gerais.

Eagle começou a se mover e o tenente agarrou seu braço com força. – Acho que o senhor não entendeu... – disse ele.

Eagle estacou e olhou para a mão que segurava seu braço, voltou seus olhos e encarou o tenente. – Acho melhor tirar a mão daí imediatemente tenente, a menos que você seja tão bom com a mão esquerda quanto com a direita.

- Eu tenho ordens. – disse Wincott.

- Eu lhe dei uma ordem tenente. Tire a mão daí. – Eagle completou a frase pressionando o nervo do antebraço de Wincott que o largou imediatamente e numa reação automática tentou desferir um soco em Eagle que desviou e golpeou o rosto de Wincott com o cotovelo. Wincott bateu com força no chão e começou a se levantar.

- Melhor que só esteja se levantando para pedir desculpas tenente, caso contrário, fique no chão pois vai me poupar trabalho.

Neste momento o almirante Rayback entrou no corredor.

- Tenente Wincott! O que houve?

Wincott levantou-se com ar de culpado e disse. – Nada senhor.

- Capitão Eagle?

- Nada senhor. Eu estava distraído com alguns documentos e o tenente ao desviar de mim esbarrou no meu pad e o derrubou. Abaixamos ao mesmo tempo e eu acabei esbarrando nele derrubando-o. Quando ia ajudá-lo a se levantar o senhor chegou.

- Foi isso Tenente?

- Sim Senhor. Peço permissão para apresentar-me na enfermaria senhor.

- Dispensado.

Wincott saiu resmungando rumo a enfermaria e Eagle suspirou. Ele sabia que acabaria tendo problemas com Wincott depois deste incidente.

- O tenente deve ter a pele muito sensível não acha Capitão? – perguntou o almirante.

- Por que?

- Um simples tombo e seu lábio racha e seu olho fica roxo. Muito sensível.

- É almirante. Muito sensível. Por falar nisso o senhor acha realmente necessário embarcar tantos militares na Capricórnio?

- No momento adequado o senhor perceberá que as novas diretrizes da frota com respeito a segurança são reais.

- Mas eu continuo capitão em qualquer situação?

- Menos em caso de Guerra Capitão. Menos em caso de Guerra.

- Não creio que chegaremos a tanto.

- Capitão... sua missão é duplamente delicada. O Tenente-Coronel Jeffrey Wincott é tremendamente dedicado ao serviço militar. Toda sua família descende dos militares ingleses e atualmente ele é o último de sua família a seguir a carreira, o irmão mais velho dele foi morto durante o primeiro conflito com os Kevlanos e só sobraram da família, ele, a cunhada Jennifer e o sobrinho William, que se depender da mãe não seguira carreira militar. Wincott as vezes é meio irrascível, mas no fundo ele precisa só de um sentido na vida.

- Pode deixar que não teremos mais acidentes senhor.

- Obrigado Capitão. Como vão as coisas?

- Vou me reunir com meus oficiais as 17 horas.

- Não vou atrapalhar então. Fico aguardando a confirmação do teste de campo.

- Sim Senhor. – finalizou Eagle e continuou caminhando em direção a sala de reuniões. Eagle entrou e reconheceu a maioria dos rostos que estava vendo. Sentou-se a cabeceira da mesa e ficou algum tempo olhando a lista de itens a ser abordado na reunião.

Sentados a mesa estavam o Piloto Gabriel Luthor, a Primeiro-oficial Janet Paris, a Oficial de Ciências T'Prin, o Médico Chefe Andrull Lock, o Engenheiro-chefe Mark Gutierrez, o Chefe de Segurança Krull e isolado no final da mesa estava o único rosto desconhecido do grupo o alferes Benjamin Satin de Bajor.

- Bem.. senhoras e senhores com exceção do senhor Satin todos os demais já me são conhecidos e não precisamos de muita formalidade no momento. O Alferes Satin veio de Bajor e é nosso especialista de plantão. Foi primeiro lugar na academia e especializou-se em diversas áreas. Nem sei bem porque resolveu vir para a Capricórnio ao invés de seguir carreira científica.

- Senhor, - disse Satin – se me permite falar, posso explicar.

- Claro Alferes, fique a vontade.

- Desde o meu Trisavô, todos os homens da família seguiram carreira como membros do conselho de bajor ou cientistas. Eu sempre me senti diferente. Desde meu nascimento que ocorreu dentro da Fenda Espacial. Todos acham por conta disso que recebi minha facilidade de aprendizado diretamente dos antigos que vivem no templo dentro da fenda e que o Enviado em pessoa me abençoou. Por isso que me chamo Benjamin, em homenagem ao comandante Benjamin Sisko. Por essa razão entrei na Frota. Quero conhecer tudo que puder que exista lá fora e não quero ficar trancafiado com um monte de livros velhos e doutrinas ultrapassadas. Escolhi a Capricórnio especificamente pois sei que ela irá para regiões inexploradas e quero justamente ajudar neste descobrimento.

- OK! Agora que sabemos o que o senhor deseja, vamos ao que realmente iremos fazer a partir de hoje. – disse Eagle.

- Incialmente quero agradecer a liberação de todos para participarem desta missão. O Tenente Luthor e o Tenente Krull já estão familiarizados com a Capricórnio há tanto tempo quanto eu. A comandante Paris serviu comigo na Harpia e quando me transferiram o comando pedi que ela viesse comigo. O Doutor Lock é uma de novas aquisições e me veio recomendado pelo comando da frota pois sua especialidade é justamente o desconhecido, pois o resto ele já conhece. O sargento Gutierrez serviu sob o comando do Capitão Stark na USS Nova e também já se mostrou um perito na Capricórnio. Nossa oficial de ciências T'Prin serviu comigo nos últimos meses de funcionamento da Harpia. No momento a nave está passando pelo seu descomissionamento e a grande maioria da tripulação foi transferida. A maioria eu consegui que viesse para a Capricórnio, mas ficamos com algumas deficiências em algumas áreas que já estão sendo sanadas.

- Nosso objetivo é penetrar na região visada pelos Kevlanos e identificar suas bases principais e destruí-las. Já sabemos que qualquer tipo de negociação com eles é praticamente impossível e por esta razão estaremos recebendo um efetivo de trezentos membros da tropa de elite dos marines em nossa nave, bem como equipamentos e naves de combate. Devido as novas dimensões da nave não houve necessidade de sacrificar qualquer dos nossos recursos. Inclusive temos um novo modelos de sintetizador de grande porte na área de carga treze bem no interior da nave onde poderemos duplicar peças para o motor de transdobra e qualquer tipo de equipamento que se faça necessário.

- A Capricórnio passa a partir do momento em que sair do estaleiro a ser definida como NCC-3000. Somos a primeira nave exploratória de combate em espaço profundo. Podemos atingir regiões além do quadrante Delta sem utilizar a Fenda espacial graças aos motores de transdobra que foram aperfeiçoados em nossos estaleiros e que atualmente a Capricórnio é a única nave a possuir o protótipo mais atualizado. A Escorpião está recebendo o mesmo modelo mas não está totalmente pronta. O restante das modificações serão apresentadas posterioemente na primeira reunião que faremos após os testes e início da missão. Com relação as tarefas de cada um podem acessar seus diários pessoais e terão lá a definição de todas elas. Nos próximos cinco dias preciso que estudem todos os diagramas da nave e suas funcionalidades e repassem a seus subordinados imediatos para que possamos realizar os teste e sair em campo no prazo determinado. Alguma questão?

- Sei que deve ser um assunto delicado – disse Krull – mas os marines estarão sob comando de quem? Da segurança ou de alguém independente?

- O encarregado do grupo da MTEC é o Tenente-Coronel Jeffrey Wincott. Mas ele não está encarregado do pessoal da segurança e dos comandos avançados de pesquisa. Isso fica sob sua guarda tenente.

- Certo Senhor.

- E aproveitando a pergunta quero deixar bem claro que fui contrário a esse grupo de militares a bordo mas segundo ordens da frota eles se farão necessários. Mas quero que fique claro que eles são um grupo independente dentro da nave e ninguém recebe ordens deles dentro da tripulação, sempre é claro, respeitando a hierarquia. Se está tudo certo vamos trabalhar.

Todos se levantaram e sairam menos a primeira-oficial. Janet sabia que Eagle estava preocupado com alguma coisa e decidiu perguntar logo para evitar surpresas. – Diga Jim, qual é o problema?

- Wincott vai ser um problema durante a missão.

- Como sabe?

- Tive um pequeno atrito com ele logo antes da reunião.

- Atrito?

- Coisa simples. Um olho roxo e uma sutura no lábio.

- Simples? Jim assim fica difícil alguém conviver com você.

- Você convive muito bem.

- É mas a gente vive brigando. E já que o problema é só esse... me responda só o seguinte, por que trouxe T'Prin com você?

- Como assim? Ela era minha oficial de ciências na Harpia e agora continua sendo por que?

- Não se faça de tolo. Você gosta dela e ela de você, mas sabe que para ela isso deve ser um problema.

- Ela não gosta de mim. É uma vulcana lógica e sem sentimentos como todos os outros.

- Cego é aquele que não quer ver. Preste atenção Jim, eu sou mulher e sei como uma mulher age quando sente alguma coisa por um homem.

- Ok! Mas durante a missão isso é irrelevante. Mesmo por que... quem disse que eu gosto dela?

- Jim... é comigo que está falando.

- OK! OK! Gosto um pouquinho dela, mas sabemos que é impossível Tem aquela história de casamento arranjado que fazem em vulcano, tem a lógica dela que é intragável as vezes, tem aquele jeito dela de falar sempre com certeza do que está falando e que irrita...

Eagle parou de falar ao perceber que Janet sorria para ele. É verdade pensou. Eu reparo tanto nestes pequenos detalhes justamente por que gosto dela e sei que isso seria complicado dentro da Nave, mas ao mesmo tempo é algo tão forte que ele tem de se controlar sempre que está próximo a ela. Maldito sangue navajo.

- Acha que é recíproco?

- Sim. Mas façao seguinte. Só converse com ela quando tiver certeza e não deixe ela escapar se for o que deseja. Mas não force nada com ela. Ao mesmo tempo pense da seguinte forma... toda aquela lógica represando as emoções dela... pode ser bem interessante quando ela resolver se soltar.

- Janet!

- Vamos trabalhar então. Assim você se ocupa e para de pensar nisso.

Deu as costas a ele e saiu. Eagle ficou parado olhando para a grande janela ao fundo e pensou. É pode ser vantajoso. Mas não agora. Agora o problema é muito mais sério. Saiu da sala e caminhou para a porta de conexão rumo ao estaleiro.

A nave foi abastecida e preparada durante os dias seguintes e conforme o cronograma, o Almirante compareceu para o teste de campo. Nas simulações a nave destruiu aproximadamente 20 naves kevlanas e teve aproximadamente 20 de danos gerais e perda de 3 de pessoal.

Mas isso foi na simulação. A nave foi enviada para o teste de campo próximo da estação nove que estava sendo reformada. A estação foi quase destruída durante o ataque dos Borgs. A fenda agora é protegida por um sistema de satélites de combate.

A nave chegou ao ponto do teste e iniciou uma série de manobras enquanto as naves "inimigas", quatro naves classe sovereign e duas classe Galaxy se preparavam.

A capricórnio seguiu direto para o grupo principal e imediatamente foi recebida por uma chuva de impactos dos canhões phaseres das quatro sovereign. Houve uma queda inferior a 5 na capacidade dos escudos que já estava se restaurando automaticamente e uma pequena turbulência. Em compensação Eagle ordenou que fossem disparados os canhões de proa diretamente nas naceles e nas saídas dos phaseres das naves inimigas. Enquanto isso as duas naves da classe Galaxy aproximavam-se lateralmente tentando derrubar os escudos com disparos intercalados de todos os canhões. O resultado do revide da Capricórnio foi inusitado. Duas naves perderam os escudos ficando a deriva. Uma teve a nacele direita parcialmente destruída e a outra ficou com quase todas as saídas de phaseres derretidas. Após os disparos a capricórnio executou um giro completo ao mesmo tempo em que disparava uma nova salva de phaseres. Isso pegou as duas naves restantes de surpresa e mesmo com manobras evasivas foram atingidas nos discos e nos motores. Ficaram incapacitadas e começaram a se afastar.

O Alferes Satin estava na cadeira de co-piloto e recebeu uma chamada em seu painel. – Almirante Rayback chamando senhor.

- Na tela alferes.

- Parabéns Capitão. Surpreendente demonstração. Fico aliviado e até preocupado com o resultado. Seis naves da frota incapacitadas em menos de cinco minutos é algo que devemos levar em consideração. Uma nave como a Capricórnio passa a ser nossa principal frente de defesa contra invasões e...

Neste instante o sinal de alerta dos satélites de defesa da fenda soaram.

- .. o que se passa capitão.

- Preciso desligar agora senhor, a fenda espacial está se ativando e os satélites alertam que uma ou mais naves desconhecidas estão seguindo para cá.

- Capitão, cuide do assunto da melhor forma. Estou enviando mais naves.

Eagle desligou o contato e bateu forte no punho da cadeira. Se isso tivesse ocorrido alguns minutos antes teriam seis naves para ajudá-los. Agora teria de lidar com o problema além de evitar que atacassem a pequena frota incapacitada.

- Senhor, - disse Satin – O escudo de proteção da fenda foi ativado e os satélites entraram em modo defensivo.

Isso significava que qualquer nave, mesmo um cubo borg que penetrasse no sistema agora seria bloqueado por um escudo triplo e se não se identificasse corretamente em trinta segundos seria atingido por mais de cem feixes de raios.

Infelizmente o pior que Eagle imaginava ocorreu. Duas navez Kevlanas acabavam de sair da fenda espacial. Mal saíram e já disparavam nos satélites. Os escudos dos satélites ruíram quase imediatamente e os mesmos implodiram. O Escudo triplo começou a falhar e as duas naves romperam o perímetro em menos de quinze segundos.

Eagle ativou o alerta vermelho e gritou no sistema de rádio. – Tenente Wincott, lance cinco equipes imediatamente e protejam a estação e as naves avariadas, mande três delas distraírem a nave menor.

- Sim senhor – Wincott respondeu e em segundos as naves estavam rumando para seus destinos.

A Capricórnio tomou a frente e seguiu em direção a nave maior. A mesma disparou uma salva que fez a nave estremecer. Gutierrez, o engenheiro-chefe informou que os escudos resistiram à salva direta e houve uma perda de dez por cento na capacidade, mas não houve danos estruturais.

Eagle animou-se com a notícia e mandou que disparassem imediatamente uma salva com os canhões multifásicos nos motores e nas saídas de armas da nave inimiga.

Os Kevlanos se surpreenderam. Sempre se acharam superiores e de uma hora para outra estavam vendo uma de suas naves ser destruída em segundos e mesmo as pequenas navezinhas estavam incomodando. Mas uma coisa que um Kevlano não faz é pedir ajuda. Mesmo em desvantagem o Capitão da nave Kevlana ordenou que seguissem diretamente rumo a estação nove. O objetivo de sua missão era destruir a cabeça de ponte da tal de federação no quadrante alpha de modo a obter um ponto de invasão permanente.

Eagle não esperava destruir a nave tão rapidamente e desviou-se em direção a outra antes que ela atingisse a estação. As equipes de combate MT estavam fazendo pequenos buracos nos escudos da nave menor e se aproveitavam para lançar micro torpedos de photons que as navezinhas possuíam. Pouco antes da Capricórnio disparar uma salva sequer, a nave kevlana explodiu sem causar danos a estação ou as naves avariadas.

Eagle ordenou que os destroços maiores fossem transportados para os compartimentos de carga e fossem contidos em campos estéreis.

Fizeram uma breve verificação dos satélites e Gutierrez rumou com uma nave auxiliar e duas equipes para realizar os reparos inicias.

Dez naves saíram de dobra próximo a eles. O reforço do almirante chegou, ligeiramente atrasado.


	3. A Nova Federação Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2 – A Missão

O Próprio Almirante estava a bordo da Enterprise-L e chamou imediatamente a Capricórnio.

- Mensagem da Enterprise senhor. – disse o alferes Satin

- Na Tela alferes.

A imagem do Almirante ao lado do Capitão Data surgiu na tela principal. – Informe o ocorrido Capitão.

- Duas naves Kevlanas sairam da fenda espacial, destruiram alguns dos satélites principais do escud de proteção e seguiam rumo a estação nove para destruí-la. As naves de combate mantiveram a nave afastada e conseguiram destruir o inimigo e a Capricórnio comprovou que os testes foram ineficazes. A menos que ela se veja frente a uma frota completa de kevlanos, podemos dar conta deles facilmente. Assim que a Escorpião ficar pronta poderemos dar início a exploração da região dominada pelos Kevlanos para recuperar o território da federação.

- Na verdade precisamos do senhor imediatamente e precisamos de privacidade capitão.

- Sim senhor. Alferes transfira a transmissão para minha sala.

Eagle levantou-se e entrou em sua cabine. Ligou o monitor e sentou-se.

- pode falar Almirante.

- Recebemos informes da USS Tibérius. Uma grande concentração de naves Kevlanas foi detectada na periferia da fronteira Romulana. Acreditamos que eles estejam preparando uma ponte de acesso para invadir nosso setor brevemente e precisamos realizar uma missão de busca e destruição.

- Certo Senhor. E o que a federação está planejando.

- Como o senhor sabe, a Frota está muito debilitada depois de tantos conflitos e este novo inimigo se faz pior em ferocidade que os Borgs. O que precisamos é mostrar que a Frota e a Federação estão vivas e continuam liderando os territórios dos quadrantes Alpha, Beta e Gama. O Capitão Data e eu vamos seguir para uma reunião de emergência com os Andorianos, Vulcanos, Klingons e com uma comitiva de Rômulos. Vamos traçar um plano de contingência para nos defender de um possível ataque. Finalmente chegamos a um acordo de troca e podemos dizer que as naves da federação possuem igualmente os recursos e tecnologias disponíveis desde múltiplos tipos de armas até escudos multi-fásicos e camuflagem.

- Menos os motores de hiper-dobra da Capricórnio.

-Isso ainda está em fase de testes e depois será estudado o compartilhamento de informações sobre isso.

- Certo senhor. Quando partimos?

- O senhor deverá encontrar a USS Tibérius em no máximo 30 horas. Sua tripulação já foi avisada e está esperando o senhor nas próximas 6 horas na Base-estaleiro Benjamim Sisko na órbita de Plutão.

- Partiremos imediatamente senhor. Eagle desliga.

- Boa sorte Capitão. Rayback desliga.

Eagle ficou olhando o monitor apagado por alguns segundos e pensou na encrenca que estava se metendo. Sorriu e levantou-se. Finalmente iria mostrar do que sua nave era capaz. Ligou o intercomunicador. – Satin, trace curso para a Base-Estaleiro Benjamim Sisko, dobra 9.

- Sim senhor.

Eagle recostou-se em sua cadeira e olhou o quadro que estava pendurado na parede em frente à mesa. Um colar de contas e a ponta de um cajado ornado com tiras coloridas. A única herança que restou de sua família um incêndio destruiu quase toda a casa de seus pais na Terra e seu avô, único parente ainda vivo conseguiu salvar o colar de sua mãe e a ponta do cajado de homem da medicina de seu pai. Ainda hoje os poucos remanescentes de sua tribo procuravam manter os costumes navajos.

Eagle ligou o computador e pediu a lista de sua tripulação. Começou a ler os nomes e parou algumas vezes. Pensou em Janet sua primeira oficial e melhor amiga. Em T´Prin, que era sempre uma incógnita quanto a seus sentimentos e principalmente em Wincott. Sabia desde já que teria problemas com Wincott, apesar da folha impecável e do seu comportamento exemplar no treinamento e no ataque a nave Kevlana, ele não se manteria indiferente, quando estivessem longe.

Duas horas depois estavam atracando na Base-Estaleiro. A USS Escorpião estava quase pronta. As naves de reparos já estavam sendo encaminhadas para revisão da nave, bem como o carregamento de armas, material e pessoal já estavam em andamento. O pessoal técnico, soldados e tripulantes em geral já estavam sendo transportados ou trazidos por naves, enquanto que o pessoal temporário utilizado nos testes já estava sendo transportado para a Base. Os oficiais e suas equipes estavam aguardando no Auditório da Base. Eagle tomou um banho rápido e seguiu para o auditório seguindo o protocolo padrão da Federação, por enquanto.

Entrou e todos se voltaram para ele. Olhou para o "seu pessoal" e esboçou um leve sorriso. Tudo ia dar certo, pensou. E subiu no grande tablado posicionado sob a tela de projeção do auditório.

- Senhoras e senhores, - começou – como devem ter sido avisados, sairemos dentro de três horas e temos uma missão dupla a cumprir. Vamos realizar uma missão de busca e destruição as bases dos Kevlanos estabelecidas na periferia da fronteira romulana. Ao mesmo tempo devemos nos adaptar a nossa nova nave e fazer valer o título de nave capitanea da Frota de Pesquisa Estelar. Dentro de algumas semanas teremos mais uma nave pronta e em até dois anos as doze naves programadas estarão vigiando e pesquisando novas regiões do espaço.

- Como devem saber houve uma tentativa de invasão através da Fenda Espacial e graças as equipes da MTEC e ao pronto funcionamento da nave conseguimos destruir o inimigo e recuperar peças de equipamento que nos permitirão descobrir mais facilmente os pontos fracos dos Kevlanos.

- Vamos nos deslocar até a periferia da fronteira Romulana e descobrir as bases Kevlanos existentes. Ao chegarmos lá teremos maiores informações através da USS Tibérius.

Conforme o cronograma, a nave saiu completamente abastecida de material e pessoal três horas depois. Seguiram para as coordenadas do encontro com a Tibérius. A ponte da Capricórnio seguia um padrão próximo da classe intrepid. Capitão e Primeiro oficial ficavam no meio num nível intermediário. Piloto e Navegador a frente mais abaixo e em volta tinha-se as estações de ciências, segurança, comunicações e posto de engenharia.

Neste momento estavam na ponte, o capitão Eagle, a primeira-oficial, o chefe de segurança Krull, a oficial de ciências T'Prin, o Tenente Luthor no comando do leme, o Alferes Satin na navegação, a alferes yoshida na comunicação e o tenente Wilbur na Engenharia.

A nave estava em alerta amarelo e seguia em dobra 9. Tudo transcorria bem até que uma luz se acendeu no painel de comunicações.

- Chamada de emergência da USS Tibérius senhor. – disse Yoshida.

- No audio alferes. – ordenou Eagle.

- Este é um alerta prioritário nivel Alpha estamos seguindo para a nebulosa Arcturius. Dez naves Kevlanas sairam da zona neutra romulana e entraram no setor. Fomos atacados e perdemos uma de nossas naceles. Conseguimos desaclopar o disco da nave e tivemos a perda de cento e cinquenta e três tripulantes. Esteé um alerta...

a mensagem se repetia e não se podia arriscar um contato com a nave para não alertar as naves Kevlanas.

- Alerta vermelho. – gritou Eagle. – Todos aos postos de combate. Sensores ao máximo. Assim que as naves Kevlanas forem detectadas vamos sair de dobra e atacar.

Eagle pressionou um sensor no painel de sua cadeira e levantou-se. – Alferes, transfira as chamadas direto para meu gabinete.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu Satin

Eagle entrou em seu gabinete e sentou-se enfrente a tela de comunicações. Ligou o canal prioritário da Frota e a tela acendeu com o lotoripo da segurança da Frota. O rosto do Almirante Rayback surgiu. – Pode falar Capitão.

- A USS Tibérius foi atacada senhor. Recebemos um alerta automático e estamos rumando para a zona de perigo. Devemos encontrar o inimigo em alguns minutos. Estou ativando a prioridade Omega e todas as bases de dados da nave se tornarão indecifráveis para qualquer pessoa. Este é o último contato até o nosso retorno... se a nave se mostrar capacitada.

- Espero que possamos nos ver em breve Capitão e quanto a nave ela tem o necessário, uma tripulação capacitada. Rayback Desliga.

A tela escureceu e imediatamente Eagle chamou o pessoal tático.

- Wincott.

- Sim capitão.

- Preciso que todas as equipes estejam prontas para sair assim que saiamos de dobra.

- OK! Que tipo de problema?

- Dez naves.

- Uff! Vai ser uma prova e tanto, mas faremos o necessário. As dez equipes estarão prontas.

- Conto com você Jeff. Não me decepcione.

- Você tambem James e não esqueça que na MTEC sou eu que mando.

- Após resolvermos este pequeno problema, vamos nos encontrar no holodeck 2 e resolver nosso "problema" .

- Combinado. Wincott desliga.

Alguns segundos depois do visor escurecer o alerta da nave disparou. Eagle seguiu para a Ponte e sentou-se. Na Tela Principal podiam ser vistas as naves.

- Naves a frente senhor. – disse Satin – Saindo de dobra.

A pouco menos de dois minutos de alcance estavam as dez naves. Eram mais novas que as conhecidas. A menor delas tinha cerca de quinhentos metros de comprimento e duas delas destavam-se por ter mais de um quilometro. Não era um cubo borg mas assutava um pouco pela quantidade.

- Senhor Wincott, libere as equipes. Uma para cada nave e duas para a nave grande da direita. A outra é nossa e daremos o suporte necessário.

- Sim senhor.

As trinta naves de combate sairam em alguns segundos e rumaram em equipes de três para as naves Kevlanas que já estavam disparando. A Capricórnio seguiu direto para nave grande com os escudos no máximo e todos os canhões apontados para as saídas de armas visíveis. Em alguns segundos o espaço se transformou em bolas luminosas. As Naves Kevlanas possuiam um escudo esférico em volta da nave e estavam mais resistentes, porém ainda não conseguiam se sustentar depois de várias cargas de pheiseres num mesmo ponto. Aos poucos pequenos buracos foram abertos e permitiram a entrada de torpedos de proton das pequenas naves. Os caças de menos de dez metros eram mais ágeis do que os Kevlanos esperavam e em poucos minutos mais de metade das naves invasoras estava semi-destruida ou incapaz de combater.

A Capricórnio seguiu para a nave Kevlana e disparou dez salvas seguidas de pheiseres intercalados com torpedos e rompeu os escudos da mesma em menos de um minuto. Quando a Eagle ia mandar que fossem disparados os torpedos necessários para incapacitar a nave ocorreu o inesperado. Um novo escudo se formou em volta da nave e ela disparou contra a capricórnio.

A Nave estremeceu com o impacto. Apenas as duas naves maiores ainda estavam na luta. As equipes de combate da MTEC se reagruparam e instintivamente se dividiram em dois grupos. Cerca de vinte naves se deslocavam atirando contra uma das naves tentando conseguir uma brecha no novo escudo que se formara enquanto as outras naves atacavam a nave que disparara contra a Capricórnio.

- Escudos em 90 senhor. – disse Krull.

- Mire nas saídas de armas deles e dispare em salvas continuas alternando a modulação das armas Senhor Krull. Alterne com alguns torpedos Quantum.

- Sim senhor.

- Senhor Gutierrez. – chamou Eagle. – modifique um dos torpedos incluindo um módulo de alternância trifásico com gatilho no painel de armas da ponte e um marcador de transporte de emergência.

- Sim senhor. Mas isso vai causar instabilidade no núcleo de reação do torpedo e vai gerar um de distorção dimensional.

- Eu sei. Você tem três minutos. Forneça o código individual de transporte para a sala de transporte três.

T'Prin dirigiu-se ao capitão pela primeira vez.

- O protocolo da frota proíbe a utilização de armas dimensionais dentro do território da Federação. E...

- Estamos em Alerta Omega desde que saímos de dobra e protocolos da Frota são inválidos dentro do âmbito dessa missão. Agradeço a chamada e gostaria que desviasse suas capacidades para obter as coordenadas exatas do ponto de contato de nossos disparos no escudo da Nave Kevlana. Direcione os sensores para este ponto e grave todas as informações necessárias. Assim que tiver o ponto exato forneça as coordenadas para sala de transporte Três.

- Senhor Krull, continue atirando no mesmo ponto.

A nave continuava sendo bombardeada e os escudos enfraqueciam, ponto a ponto. Os escudos já estavam em 80 e caindo. T'Prin estava recolhendo as informações necessárias. Gutierrez chamou. – Modificações feitas senhor. Coordenadas transmitidas.

- OK... T'Prin?

- Ponto focal travado e coordenadas enviadas senhor.

- Sala de transportes 3. – chamou Eagle.

- Pronto senhor.

- Transporte o torpedo para as coordenadas enviadas pela oficial de ciências.

- Sim senhor. Transporte sendo efetuado.

- Senhor Krull assim que o transporte for completado ative o gatilho e dispare uma salva de torpedos no mesmo ponto.

- Feito senhor – respondeu Krull pressionando o gatilho.

Na tela principal foi possível ver o que ocorria. O torpedo materializou-se no ponto de foco dos disparos e quando o gatilho foi disparado explodiu. A onda quantica gerada causou uma anomalia dimensional quebrando por alguns segundos a resistência do escudo inimigo. Ao mesmo tempo seis torpedos de protons atravessaram a ruptura e chocaram-se com o casco da nave kevlana. Os dois primeiros abriram um grande rombo no casco e os outros quatro penetraram a nave explodindo assim que se chocavam com alguma coisa mais resistente que os sensores dos torpedos. A nave explodiu em uma imensa bola que acabou sendo parcialmente bloqueada pelo próprio escudo antes dele desmoronar por completo.

- Transfira os dados obtidos para o meu painel T'Prin.

- Feito senhor. – disse ela.

- Eagle olhou o painel por alguns instantes e mandou que abrissem um canal codificado para os caças MTEC.

- Senhores, aqui é o capitão. Remodulem os núcleos dos seus torpedos para os valores que estou enviando para suas naves. Assim que o fizerem dividam-se em três grupos e ataquem usando a manobra Picard 37.

Todas as equipes que até aquele momento estavam apenas distraindo a nave kevlana sem conseguir sequer uma diminuição de intensidade dos escudos confirmaram o recebimento e começaram a trabalhar. Alguns segundos depois se dividiram em três blocos. Dois blocos iam à frente disparando seus torpedos num mesmo ponto e com isso conseguiram abrir uma pequena brecha no escudo da nave. O grupo que ia atrás disparou cada um, um torpedo que atravessou o escudo e penetrou o casco da nave destruindo-a em alguns segundos.

Todos na ponte respiraram aliviados e viam as pequenas naves retornando quando o alerta tático soou.

- Senhor – disse Krull – sobrecarga de energia nas oito naves kevlanas. Acredito que seja um sistema de auto-destruição.

- Todas as naves devem entrar em dobra imediatamente e nos encontrar nas seguintes coordenadas. – disse Eagle e enviou um sinal com as coordenadas. – Salas de transporte, tentem localizar sinais de vida nas naves e transporte para a sala de carga 3 imediatamente todos que puderem. Senhor Luthor, dobra 2 em dez segundos.

- O sinal indica explosões iniciadas nos núcleos dos motores das naves senhor. – disse Krull.

- Senhor Luthor, acionar já.

- Acionando Senhor.

A nave entrou em dobra ao mesmo tempo em que as oito naves restantes explodiam. A onda de choque raspou o casco da Capricórnio na nacele direita e quase causou um dano, não fosse o escudo que havia se restaurado a 100 após o termino do combate.

- Salas de transporte, quantos sobreviventes?

- cinco, senhor. Os sinais vitais de quase todos está bem baixo. Foram teleportadas também algumas caixas metálicas com circuitos expostos que estavam junto aos corpos.

- Senhor Lock. Estamos enviando pacientes. Quero campos de contenção nivel dez em todas as mesas para onde eles serão transportados.

- Gutierrez, envie uma equipe para analisar as peças teleportadas que estão na sala de carga 3.

- Sim senhor disse o médico chefe.

- Transporte todos para a enfermaria agora.

- Transporte efetuado senhor. – disse o operador do transporte.

- OK! – respondeu Eagle. – Dr. Lock, mantenha-os vivos, estou a caminho.

- Sim Senhor. Venha rápido, pois já perdemos três. – respondeu o doutor.

Eagle levantou-se e seguiu para o turbo elevador.

- Janet, assuma a ponte. – disse ele dirigindo-se a segunda em comando. – T'Prin, venha comigo.

Os dois entraram no elevador e ele ordenou que o mesmo fosse para o deck 5 onde ficava a enfermaria principal. A Capricórnio possui quatro enfermarias, sendo duas no disco principal e duas no corpo da nave, todas as quatro interligadas através de um sistema de arcos de transporte. Cada enfermaria possui um sistema com um arco de transporte na parede de fundo da enfermaria. Ao aproximar-se da arcada indica-se a enfermaria desejada através dos códigos E1, E2, E3 ou E4 e se é teleportado como se estivesse atravessando uma porta. Enquanto o elevador descia, Eagle olhou para T'Prin. Ele continuava admirado de sua seriedade e do fato de não esboçar qualquer sentimento. Ele não poderia dizer diretamente o que sentia por ela pois um Capitão da Frota deve pensar principalmente em sua missão. Mas apesar de não ser tão puro quanto o sangue de seu avô, o sangue navajo que corria em suas veias sempre fervia na presença dela. Neste momento em que estavam tão próximos e que podia sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos junto ao seu rosto ele desejava se afastar de tudo e dizer a ela o que sentia, mas isso teria de ficar para outra hora.

Chegaram a Enfermaria menos de um minuto depois de entrarem no elevador. Lock estava executando uma série de movimentos no painel de controle da mesa de exames usando seus quatro braços.

- Qual o estado deles Doutor? – perguntou Eagle.

- Dos oito que chegaram só temos dois ainda vivos. – respondeu o doutor enquanto aplicava uma injeção no braço do Kevlano.

- Quais as chances de interrogar algum deles?

- Quase nulas pelas próximas horas. Acabei de injetar uma leva de nanosondas borgs neste aqui para ver se descubro o motivo das mortes. O outro está numa câmara de estase para mantê-lo vivo.

T'Prin acompanhava na tela o movimento das nanosondas e verificava os sinais vitais. Enquanto olhava, percebeu que um grupo de sondas seguia diretamente para um conjunto de células que saiam de um cilindro microscópico.

- Doutor estou vendo um objeto que pode ser a origem do problema.

- Eagle e Lock foram até o monitor e o Doutor disse – Cápsulas suicidas.

- Ordem Obsidiana? – perguntou Eagle.

- Semelhantes. Porém essas são mais avançadas. Pelo que posso perceber possuem um sistema de alerta especial que é ativado por ordens sinápticas pré-programadas.

- pode salvar algum deles?

- Posso tentar com o que está em estase. Este aqui não vai durar muito tempo. As células suicidas estão matando minhas nanosondas mais rápido que a reprodução das mesmas.

- Veja o que pode fazer. Estarei na engenharia.

- Sim capitão.

Eagle estava caminhando para a porta da enfermaria quando o alarme disparou e a nave estremeceu. A voz de Janet soou no comunicador. – Capitão, ruptura de casco no deck 5, sala de carga 3.

Eagle parou e milhares de pensamentos ocorreram ao mesmo tempo. Na dúvida, faça o que seu instinto lhe manda. As palavras de seu Avô vieram como uma flecha e ele nem pensou mais no assunto.

- Sala de transporte um. Travar nos cinco corpos da enfermaria um que não estão com comunicadores e teleportar para fora da nave com dispersão máxima. Agora!

- Senhor! – gritou Lock – ainda temos chance de ...

- Acionando! – veio a voz do tripulante da sala de transporte.

Os corpos dos kevlanos desapareceram da enfermaria e foram reestruturados a vários quilômetros a bombordo da nave onde explodiram.

- Doutor, nos enganamos. Não eram cápsulas suicidas, eram cápsulas assassinas.


End file.
